Our Little Secret
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: What were Sora and Riku keeping score for back on Destiny Islands? There's more at stake than meets the eyes as bets are placed and secret are best well kept. RxS MM,Lemon,Yaoi


Our Little Secret

A Tokyo Kitty Production (laugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I'm just a slave to it's characters and beating everything in expert mode goes back to trying to beat Seph

A/N: Hello, Tokyo Kitty here with another random project. Really I'm just taking a break from writing Fallen Angels and, one day, Battles Lost. But we'll see when Battles Lost fits into the picture again. I got this idea while I was playing Kingdom Hearts in Expert mode and I was on Destiny Islands and I started thinking with this perverted head of mine "what are they keeping score for? what if Riku had bet him something?" and then here we have this. YAY! Random yaoi PWP! Have fun, read safely, and don't sue me. Now let's get the party staar-ted!

"Ha Ha! Take that Riku! Now the score is 10 to 10!" Sora said doing a little victory dance. Riku may have beaten him in fighting but if there was one thing that Sora was, it was quick. He'd wiped the sand with Riku's ass in the 'race to the paopu tree' event and now he was standing with a record tied with Riku's.

"Don't get too cocky Sora, The day isn't over yet. There's no way you're gonna get your reward." Riku laughed at Sora's childish actions as he took a victory lap in the water. Riku had bet Sora that whoever won the races and fights would get to share a paopu fruit with whoever they wanted on the island, no questions asked. Riku wasn't going to give up his possibly one and only chance to woo the young brunette. "What say we settle this with one more round of running and another of fighting. Eh, Sora?"

"Alright, but you're gonna lose!" Sora said striking a "V" for victory pose and smiling a big cheesy smile.

They decided to continue it after dinner. They said their goodbyes then headed for home with plans of sneaking out later to finish their little competition

It was about six o clock when Sora reached the main island again, tying the boat to the dock. Riku's boat was already there and Sora could see from the dock the silver haired teen sitting on his favorite tree.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, running up the beach over to the little island that Riku always sat on. He jumped up onto the tree and sat beside his friend. "Hey, Riku.." Sora said.

Riku was staring into the sunset, oblivious to the brunette now sitting beside him. Riku looked ethereal sitting in the dying sunlight, the light making shadows on his profile. 'He looks so beautiful like this..' Sora's thoughts ran through his head before he could catch them. 'Did I just think that? What the heck? He's my friend! There's no way he would like me...' Sora scolded himself waiting for Riku to acknowledge his presence.

'The sunset tonight is really pretty. It'd be nice to share it with him.' Riku thought brushing the hair out of his eyes. 'We could sit here, cuddling under this tree. I can feel the warmth of his body next to me...'

"Riku?"

"Eh? WHA!" Riku nearly jumped three feet when he looked to his side to find that the heat he had been 'imagining' was real. He blushed slightly, though it wasn't visible in the pink light. Never in his life had he been more grateful Sora couldn't see what he was thinking.

Sora laughed, nearly falling off the tree himself. "Ha ha ha! If only you could see your face!" Sora laughed buckling over from laughing so hard. He pointed at Riku with a shaky finger finally calming and righting himself on the tree again. Sora coughed "are you ready to spar?" Sora asked.

"Alright, you're not gonna win this time." Riku called. Riku smirked jumping of the tree and gracefully landing on the sand. He picked up his wooden sword taking up his stance on the northern side of the small spit of land. Sora did the same standing on the southern side.

"That's what you think." Riku whispered to himself blocking when Sora came lunging at him. The fight continued at a rapid pace, Riku nearly knocking Sora off the island twice.

"That's not a fair tactic!" Sora called blocking one of Riku's attacks after narrowly missing the edge of the island.

"So? Who said we were playing by any rules? You never established any ground rules!"

"Prick!" Sora called.

Riku just smirked. Sora charged across the island jumping at Riku who let himself be hit. He fell to the ground rolling into a ball then springing back at Sora kicking him into a tree. Riku jumped to pin Sora against the tree, the wooden sword to his neck.

"That's game," he whispered in Sora's ear. Sora blushed at how close Riku was to him. Their bodies nearly flat against one another was causing Sora's mind to wander. To Sora's amazement Riku didn't move. He remained there as if he had turned to stone, ironically, his eyes burned with a fire that would melt the oldest glaciers.

"...Ri...Riku?" Sora whispered, not able to find his voice, discovering it to be a little deeper than its normal tone. It would've been a lie to deny that this prolonged contact was doing anything to his body.

He pulled away swiftly, seeming to have only just noticed the awkward situation. "S-sorry..." Riku said stumbling backward a few steps.

"Um...it's fine," he coughed, "come on! Let's go race!" Sora said with a smile bouncing off towards the other part of the island. The sun had set behind the water and now the clouds blocked the light in the sky making them appear a purple tint, speckled with stars high in the heavens.

'That...was really close..' Riku blushed running after Sora. 'I can't believe he didn't push me away...does that mean he-'

"Riku! Come on! You're never gonna win the race if that's the best speed you've got!" Sora jeered at him from the starting line.

"I'm just saving my energy to whoop you." Riku called back walking up next to Sora.

"Whatever, you know I'm faster than you. We wait for the third wave to come in. Ready?"

The pair watched the water go in then back out. On the third time they raced off. Sora ran down the wooden bridge, the normal way he went. He was surprised when he saw Riku jump off the landing and into the water to run to the beach edge.

Sora ran faster as Riku ran into the distance ahead of Sora. Sora had finaly reached the paopu tree just as Riku had jumped off the rock onto the ground. He touched it, deciding to follow Riku in hopes of being able to run faster than him. To Sora's dismay, he arrived about five seconds later panting from his exertion.

'Damn...' Sora thought resting against the tree. It wasn't that he really wanted the paopu fruit that bad. He just wanted to beat Riku. Why? Just to say he was good at something. Better than Riku at just one thing.

"Come on Sora don't look so down!" Riku said patting him on the back. "It's just a game..."

"Whatever...See ya tomorrow, Riku." He walked through the door to the other side of the island, breaking into a run as he got there. He nearly fell into the boat, panting from the speed he had been running.

'Why am I running?' Sora questioned as he rowed across the sea to the home island that lay beyond.

'Maybe there's something you fear you'd tell him? Like what you were thinking earlier when he pinned you to that tree...' His mind scolded. Sora could swear the thing was there just to mess with him.

'That-that has nothing to do with it!' Sora blushed as the images his mind had created floated back to him.

'There's no denying it...you know you thought it.'

Sora sighed, "There's no way he'd like me back anyway." he accidentally said out loud.

He tied up the boat and walked down the flower lined streets to his house at the end of the road. He crept in attempting to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Where have you been, Sora?" His mother said standing in the stairwell.

"I was at the other island. Me and Riku were practicing." Sora answered quickly. His mother looked angry, and that was dangerous.

"You should have told me. It's okay, just don't run off like that again." His mother said with a sigh of defeat. She walked back up the stairs. "It's late, I'm going to bed. You should do the same."

"Alright, Mom." Sora nodded following a moment later. He got ready then lay down falling asleep rather quickly.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Huh?" Sora sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night. Where was the noise coming from?

Tap...Tap...

Sora looked out his window and there was Riku standing on the ground, a small pile of pebbles in his hand.

"Riku? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sora hissed down at him.

"Of course I do." He smiled, "Is your mom asleep?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Come down here. I need to talk to you." Riku motioned for Sora to jump. It wasn't that far to the ground. But what could Riku want?

Sora shrugged throwing on a shirt then jumping out the window. He landed on his feet next to Riku. "Now what is it that you want that couldn't possibly wait until tomorrow?"

"Follow me." Riku answered setting off at a jog down the lane that Sora lived on.

They ran until Riku had led him to a small grove speckled with palm trees and covered in tall lotus flowers. "Answer me Riku! What is it you want?" Sors was starting to get annoyed. Riku hadn't answered one of his questions yet.

"Sit." He said sitting down himself. Sora sat down next to him. "I...I don't know how to say this..." Riku started looking up at the big moon in the sky.

"Say what?" Sora looked confused. What was Riku trying to say?

Riku sighed, "Maybe words just won't work. Here," he said pulling the paopu fruit out of his pocket.

"But, you won Riku. It's yours to give to..." Sora's mind finally caught up with the situation. "R-Riku...you want to share it with..."

"You," Riku finished his sentence. He broke the fruit in half handing the perfect piece to him.

Sora sat dumb founded staring at the yellow fruit in his hand. "You don't have to eat it..." Riku said staring on his half. To Riku's amazement Sora took a large bite out of it chewing at the soft fruit.

'So this is what they taste like' the taste was so unique Sora doubted he could ever give it a name. It tasted like his own slice of heaven. Sweet, soft as silk...there truly was no word that would give it justice. He finished his piece a moment after Riku. The two sat staring into each others eyes, there faces illuminated by the moonlight. Riku reached over beside him and picked one of the white lotus flowers.

Lovingly, he placed it under Sora's ear. Sora sat his eyes never leaving Riku's. Before he had time to think about it he was kissing Riku. The kiss broke a moment later, their eyes fluttering open.

"Sora..." Riku breathed. Sora could feel the heat from Riku's words on his face. They were mere centimeters from each other. This distance was soon closed again by Riku who kissed Sora with passion this time.

Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's neck pulling him closer. Riku licked Sora's lower lip earning him a gasp allowing Riku enough time to push his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned into Riku's mouth, his tongue battling with the intruder. The pace and ferocity of the action was like one of their sparring rounds. Of course, now there was no need to keep score, everybody won.

They parted, both panting, Riku looked down at Sora, his eyes partially closed looking up in innocent lust. Down? Riku had missed that part. Sora didn't seem to object to the situation. Seeing no doubt in Sora's eyes, Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's neck biting the skin below his ear.

Sora gasped, "Riku..." he breathed arching into Riku's licks and kisses that he placed on his neck. Riku pushed the edges of Sora's jacket off, lifting the hem of Sora's shirt up.

"Sora...do you trust me?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear. His voice came out in a low husky tone. Smooth and sexy, Sora reflected.

"Y-yes..." Sora cooed, breathing deeply. "I'd trust you with...my life, Riku."

"Good," Riku said pulling Sora's shirt off followed by his own. The cold air pierced their bodies sending small bumps up and down their arms. Riku pulled Sora close to him, nullifying the cold with the heat of their upper bodies. Riku started at Sora's neck, kissing a hot line down over his chest latching onto a pert nipple.

Sora gasped at the unexpected contact. Riku bit down lightly then soothed the nub with a few licks. Sora was writhing in this new found pleasure. Riku continued his journey down Sora's body kissing and licking every once in a while. Upon reaching Sora's navel, he plunged his tongue in earning a moan from Sora. Riku then pulled away entirely, sitting back on the balls of his feet.

He locked eyes with Sora never letting them leave as his hand reached the edge of Sora's pants pulling down the zipper. He leaned back over Sora, his hand caught between their bodies. He kissed Sora passionately, at the same time trying to pull Sora's pants off his lithe legs. After pulling Sora's pants off, he moved to his own, undoing the belt with a soft click. Riku pulled away sitting back on his feet.

Now clad in only their boxers, it did feel kind of cold. Not that Sora minded really, when Riku was close it felt more like an oven then a freezer. Riku sat there waiting between Sora's partially spread legs. Sora sat up, lifting his butt of the ground to be able to pull his boxers off. Now fully undressed Sora couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious of Riku's eyes on him. He blushed at his nakedness. He was about to cover himself with a hand when Riku grabbed it from him leading it to the hem of his own boxers.

Sora looked questioningly at Riku who gave him a nod. Gaining confidence, Sora pulled of Riku's boxers as well. For a moment they sat, frozen in time, simply looking at each other.

"I love you," Riku whispered in his ear, he ran a finger over Sora's lips not expecting his finger to be pulled in to Sora's hot mouth. He licked and sucked on the finger, too involved to hear Riku's moan and notice that he had added another finger. Sora released the two fingers from his mouth, looking up at Riku's heavy lidded green eyes.

"You're awfully good at that you know," Riku said, his voice deeper and a little rougher. He sat back again looking at Sora. "This will hurt a little," he said a tint of sadness in his voice, "I need you to relax as much as possible." Sora took a deep breath, trying to relax. Riku pressed one of the saliva coated fingers into Sora which made him tense up again.

Riku leaned down over Sora his mouth above Sora's cock. He took in just the head earning a moan. Riku moved his mouth over the organ sucking ever so often. He moved the finger he had in Sora in and out, noticing that Sora seemed to not even notice it anymore. He added another finger and then a third, stretching Sora wide enough for himself. He sucked on Sora's cock with abandon earning short gasps from him. Riku pushed his fingers deeper hitting something deep inside Sora that made him scream loud enough to wake the whole village.

Riku deep throated Sora, humming as his fingers worked Sora, barely ever leaving that spot. Sora writhed below Riku moaning his name like some kind of ancient chant. Riku added a third finger licking just the head of Sora's cock. Sora moaned loudly empting his load into Riku's waiting mouth. Riku didn't swallow. He pulled away from Sora, his fingers leaving Sora's body. He spat some of Sora's seed into his hand rubbing it over his own neglected cock. He swallowed the rest leaning over Sora, lacing his fingers with the brunette's.

"Are you ready?" Riku whispered, his cock positioned right outside of Sora's opening. Sora nodded giving Riku a genuine smile. Riku nodded back slowly pushing into Sora's tight heat. Riku groaned at how tight Sora was. He had to control himself not to thrust too quickly into Sora.

Once fully sheathed in Sora's body he waited for Sora to respond. Sora angled his hips pushing Riku deeper into his body. Riku took this as his cue pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in in one fluid movement. Riku continued, at first shakily then building up a rhythm. Sora moaned wrapping his legs securely around Riku's waist, gaining leverage.

"Ah, Riku..." Sora gasped rolling his hips up to Riku. "Please...faster..." he gasped out grabbing the silver haired teens shoulders and pulling him close. Riku increased his tempo driving into the brunette with force. Sora screamed as that same spot that Riku had found earlier was touched again. At the brunette's scream, Riku began ramming into Sora holding nothing back. Sora's finger nails dug into Riku's back as he climaxed. Riku felt Sora's already tight ring of muscle grip him like a vice sending him over the edge and into oblivion.

They lay there for a moment, staring into each others eyes, trying to regulate their breathing.

"I love you," Riku whispered kissing Sora's forehead then pulling out of him slowly.

"I love you to, Riku but, what about Kairi? She'll be furious if she finds out about-"

"She doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret." He whispered the last part in Sora's ear.

'Our secret...I guess I can live with that. Something to hold dear for all eternity and beyond...where ever life may take us...' He got dressed saying his goodbyes to Riku with a kiss on the cheek.

'...Because I know...you'll always be right at my side.' He thought walking back up the lane and creeping into his house.

'No matter what.'

A/N: It is done! Sorry everything took so long guys. I've gone through about 6 bouts of writer's block, 4 papers and school projects and half of Final Fantasy X. The good news is for those of you waiting for me to update Fallen Angels is Chapter 4 is almost done and will be up soon. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this randomness. And who knows? In the future I might write Final Fantasy X stuff (laugh) like I can think of a pairing I like...Auron is WAY to old, Wakka's too religious to be gay...sigh maybe something with Auron and Braska...no wait that might work...myes...myes...plots evillyanyway, see you around! REVIEW!


End file.
